Conventionally, there is a roller therapeutic appliance having a structure that a pressure roller composed of elastic material like rubber is rotatably disposed via bearings in a center portion of an operation axis provided with grips at both ends. When this roller therapeutic appliance is used, a patient himself or another person grasps the grips at both ends of the operation axis, applies pressure with the pressure roller and rotates the pressure roller on a diseased part of the patient's body.
However, the roller therapeutic appliance of this type can give only a massaging effect that softens muscles externally by pressing force, and thus there was a problem that the appliance can give only a meager therapeutic effect.
Now, when a magnetic field is externally applied to a human body, the circulation of the blood becomes excellent and stiffness is alleviated, and these magnetic therapeutic effects are widely appreciated.
Then, a roller therapeutic appliance has been tried to fabricate which can give not only a massaging effect but also a magnetic therapeutic effect by embedding a plurality of permanent magnets along an outer peripheral surface of the pressure roller.
However, it is difficult to embed a permanent magnet at a predetermined depth into a predetermined position, because the pressure roller of the roller therapeutic appliance is made up by molding elastic material such as rubber, so there is a problem of a high rate of occurrence of defectives that a part of the permanent magnet is exposed from the surface of the pressure roller.